1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes dryers, and more particularly, to an improved assembly structure of a shaft and a bracket of an idle pulley assembly that is a tension adjusting means in a clothes dryer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the clothes dryer is an appliance for automatic drying of an drying object, such as washed wet clothes, of which related art system will be described.
FIG. 1 illustrates a longitudinal section showing a system of a related art clothes dryer, provided with a body 1 having an introduction opening 101 in a front surface, a drying drum 30 rotatably mounted in the body 1 having a plurality of ridges 30a on an inside circumferential surface, a door 105 for opening/closing the introduction opening 101 selectively, a motor 50 fixed to an inside of the body 1 for generating a rotating force, a rotation power transmission device for transmission of the rotation force from the motor 50 to the drying drum 30, hot air guiding flow passages 10a and 10b for guiding air flow to introduce external air into the drying drum 30 and discharge to an outside of the body 1, a heater 20 in the hot air guiding flow passage 10a for heating the air, and a fan 40 connected to the motor shaft 500 for generating a forced blowing power to draw the external air through the hot air guiding flow passage 10a and discharging to an outside of the body 1.
In the meantime, the drying drum 30 in the related art clothes dryer has a support shaft in rear thereof rotatably supported on the body 1, for being made rotatable upon receiving the rotation power of the motor 50 by means of the rotation power transmission device, wherein, by rotating the drying drum 30, entangling of the drying objects therein is prevented, and continuous movement of the drying objects in the drying drum 30 is made, to deliver the hot air supplied to an inside of the drying drum 30 uniformly, thereby improving drying performance.
The rotation power transmission device is provided with a driving pulley 52 connected to the driving shaft 51 of the motor 50, and a drum rotating belt 60 for coupling the driving pulley 52 and the drying drum 30, for transmission of the rotating power of the motor 50 to the drying drum 30 through the belt 60, to make the drying drum 30 rotatable.
In the meantime, for preventing the belt 60 from slipping at the time of movement of the drying drum 30, there is a tension adjusting means at one side of a motor bracket 53 for keeping application of a tension to the belt 60.
A clothes drying process of the related art clothes dryer will be described.
First, after introduction of the drying object into the drying drum 30, a drying cycle is carried out, to put the heater 20 and the motor 50 into operation.
Then, as the fan 40 is operated, the external air introduced into the body 1 through an inlet of the hot air guiding flow passage 10a passes, and heated at, the heater 20, and flows into the drying drum 30 through the hot air guiding flow passage 10a, forcibly.
Then, the hot air introduced into the drying drum 30 repeats circulation in which the hot air vaporizes moisture in the wet drying objects, and is discharged to the outside of the body 1 through an outlet of the hot air guiding flow passage 10b by a suction blowing power of the fan 40, when the drying drum 30 rotates slowly as the drying drum 30 receives the driving power of the motor 50 through the belt 60, to lift and drop the drying objects therein with the ridges 30a, during which process, the drying objects are dried.
However, the related art clothes dryer has the following problems when it is intended to dismount the fan 40 from the motor 50 for service.
In a case when it is intended to dismount the fan 40 from the motor 50 for service, such as repair, or change of a component, it is required to unfasten a nut ‘N’ that fastens the fan 40 to the motor shaft 500, to do which the motor shaft 500 is required not to move.
That is, since unfastening of the nut ‘N’ is difficult if the motor shaft 500 moves, it is required to hold the motor shaft 500 for preventing the motor shaft 500 from moving.
However, since the related art motor shaft 500 has a circular section, clamping of the motor shaft 500 with a tool, such as a spanner, is difficult, resulting in a poor workability in dismounting the fan 40.
Moreover, when the nut ‘N’ is fastened for mounting the fan 40 on the motor shaft 500 after finish of the service, the fastening of the nut ‘N’ is not easy as the motor 500 shaft turns together with the nut ‘N’.